The Red Vial
by chosenpotter
Summary: "you're pregnant, mr. potter." "what the heck? excuse me?" harry potter's life has been as normal as it can be after the war. well, except for the fact that he's now pregnant. looks like he took the wrong potion. and who on earth could the father be? oh, that's right. it's draco malfoy. find out in what cliche way that these two boys could fall in love this time.
1. Chapter 1

Harry hated the mornings after, where he woke up with a splitting headache and his arse horribly sore. He couldn't even remember who had been the bloke to stick his cock up there, as they were never there when he woke up. But honestly, he could care less. He had gotten a good fuck, and that was all that mattered.

He groaned as he stretched, sitting up and pulling the sheet around himself. His clothes were probably scattered all the way down the hall, and he couldn't be bothered to fetch them. Those were his clubbing clothes anyways, he'd _never_ wear them in the house.

"You have one new message!" his answering machine helpfully chirped, and Harry pressed the play button.

"Hi, Harry! Or should I say, good morning, as you're probably just waking up after another night out." Hermione Granger's voice floated out from the small speaker. "Anyways, I just wanted to remind you that the date for Luna's engagement party changed from today to next Tuesday. I know she mentioned it at work yesterday, but you probably forgot. And please remember to take your pills! They're very important, and I know you forget sometimes. Love you!"

Harry rubbed a hand over his face and got up, shuffling over to his dresser to grab a clean pair of boxers. He pulled on a faded Quidditch jersey over them, then headed down the hallway. He nearly tripped over a belt that he was sure wasn't his, but he'd have to check that later. As for right now, he had to down his pills and a Hangover Potion, inhale a quick breakfast, and get dressed before he had to hurry off to work.

Once Harry reached the kitchen, he opened up his potions cupboard so he could grab what he needed. Strange. There should only be one Hangover Potion left, as he only got a week supply at a time. Today was Sunday, but yet there were two. But he had taken one every day this week so far, so he couldn't understand why there were two instead of one. Harry didn't have any spare time to worry right now, however, so he just grabbed one of the Hangover Potions and downed it.

Next came his pills. The red for depression, and the blue for his PTSD. Thank Merlin that Hermione had reminded him to take these. He didn't feel much like having a bad day today. He took both of them with some orange juice, then set some toast and bacon to cook while he dashed upstairs to get his deep blue Unspeakable uniform on.

Harry spent a good five minutes trying to find it before remembering the robes were hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He quickly tied up his boots before heading back downstairs to devour his bacon and slightly burnt toast. Afterward, he clasped his cloak around his neck before getting into the Floo so he could get to work.

But, little did Harry know that this day was going to be anything but ordinary.

Harry stepped out of his designated fireplace and into the throng of Ministry workers, some who recognized him and greeted him with a, "Hello, Harry!" Harry gave a wave to those that he knew, and a curt nod to those he didn't. Sometimes some of these people got too overly friendly, but otherwise, Harry didn't mind giving them a small greeting. He headed into the lifts, though most of the other workers in his lift got off before they reached the bottom most floor.

"Department of Mysteries." the elevator woman announced.

This was where Harry got off, as it was where he worked. Sometimes he had deja vu as he walked down these halls. Over there, the courtroom where he had been tried for conjuring a Patronus. And through this door, the place where he had lost his godfather forever. Sometimes Harry wished that he had chosen a different position instead. But he didn't want anything more to do with Dark wizards, and sometimes he discovered the most interesting things that came in from the Auror missions.

"Hello, Harry." Padma Patil greeted him as he walked towards his office. She worked down here too, but in the Time Room.

"Hello, Padma." Harry said kindly. "Any interesting cases come in today?"

"There's an interesting curse down in Brussels, I think. I left it on your desk for you to look at."

Harry nodded his thanks and pushed open the door into his office. His office was a smallish space, cluttered with who-knows-what from over the years. He carefully sidestepped a teapot before sitting down behind his desk. And there was the case folder, sitting right where Padma said it would be. Perhaps he'd take a look later in the day and check out the scene, when it wasn't so damned hot. And it was Sunday, so it wouldn't be as busy at night.

Harry worked for a few solid hours with a tampered pendant, his hands starting to sweat under his rough dragonhide gloves. There was a knock at the door, and Harry yelled "Just a minute!" before putting a protective barrier around the pendant on his desk. The door swung open and there stood Hermione, holding a paper bag in her hands.

"Harry!" she smiled. "I thought you'd want some lunch. You're always all cramped up in here all day."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry gave her a grateful grin, conjuring an armchair for her in front of his desk. "But you should be back upstairs, taking care of your Ministerly duties, shouldn't you?"

Hermione waved him off, sitting down and taking out the Chinese food cartons. "Oh, they won't miss me for a half hour or so, I don't think. I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

"I am, but-"

Harry interrupted himself by clutching at his stomach. Suddenly, he didn't feel so good. His stomach twisted in knots, and he could feel the bile at the back of his throat.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, her expression worried. "You look a bit green."

Harry answered her by puking into the trash can next to his desk. There went his breakfast from that morning. Hermione was immediately at his side, rubbing his back.

"Do you need to go to the doctor?" she fretted, Vanishing the puke already in the can.

Harry tried to tell her no, but instead bent over and retched again. Hermione pressed her lips together.

"That settles it. We're taking you to a Healer."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sure it's just a stomach bug." Hermione was babbling away, sat in a chair next to the examination table Harry was currently perched atop of. "Everyone throws up sometimes, right?"

Harry merely sighed and directed his gaze down to the trash can in his lap. He wished Hermione would stop fretting, as it only made him more nervous. Sure, it was probably just a stomach virus. People had been getting those lately, and perhaps it was finally Harry's turn. But what if it wasn't? What if it was something much worse, something fatal? What if Harry was going to die? Harry began to hyperventilate at this thought.

"Alright!" a friendly voice interrupted Harry's thoughts, and he looked up to see the Healer who was taking care of him. "I have some very exciting news. Now, it's very rare that this happens, so you should be very proud."

Harry and Hermione both stared at the Healer, who was dressed in pale green robes and holding a clipboard. The Healer smiled at the pair of them, then took a breath.

"Mr. Potter...you're pregnant."

Harry's lips moved soundlessly. No. This couldn't be happening, this _shouldn't_ be happening. The Healer had to be wrong, there was no way that males could get pregnant. It was impossible. But yet, the more Harry thought about it, the more he started to believe it. This was the Wizarding World, after all. Things like male pregnancies could be possible here, as most things that Harry had thought impossible before turned out to be.

"What the fuck?! Excuse me?!" Harry was finally able to say, though his hoarse voice didn't give his words the effect he had planned for. "I must have heard you wrong."

"No, actually. Male pregnancies can occur, but only if you take a Fertility Potion." the Healer replied. "And, it seems you were impregnated just last night. Congratulations!"

Fertility Potion. Shit. _Shit._ No wonder Harry had discovered he had an extra Hangover Potion that morning, he had taken a Fertility Potion by mistake! They were both the same color, so it was easy for him to get them mixed up. He must have drunkenly bought the Fertility Potion one night, as he'd never buy it on purpose.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione was suddenly hugging him. "That's so amazing! These kinds of pregnancies are so rare, I can't believe it happened to you. I could help you!"

"Well, Minister Granger, I think it would be better if the father was there with him as well." The Healer kindly suggested.

"Wait." Harry said shakily. "I...I don't know who the father is. I mean, I obviously...had sex last night. But I don't know with whom."

The Healer gave him a bright smile. "Well, I actually did a paternity test. And it just so happens that the father works right here, at St. Mungo's!"

That didn't make any sense. Harry knew, of course, that the person to impregnate him had to be of magical origin. It was common sense. But he was really sure that he had gone to a Muggle club last night, not a Wizarding one.

"Did you hear that, Harry?" Hermione asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "The father works here! That'll be great, he's a Healer so he'll have to know a lot about these things. The Healer's gone off to get him."

"Yeah. Sure. That's great." Harry chewed on his lip, lost in thought. "Hermione, I'm scared."

"Scared?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Scared of what, exactly?"

"Well...I always have drunken sex, y'know? I don't ever remember any of the guys I've ever slept with. I don't remember this guy who impregnated me, and I'm fearful he'll be mad when he finds out that I'm pregnant. This whole thing that I have, there isn't supposed to be any attachments at all, and now I'm bloody pregnant! I can't do this, Hermione."

Hermione gave Harry a firm look. "Yes, you can. I'm going to be here for you, remember? And that guy better be happy he's going to have a child, or I'm going to have to hex some sense into him. You aren't giving up that child."

Harry gave her a grateful smile, then looked up as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Really, Healer Rhalson, I don't get why this case is so special." came a drawling voice. "I was just about to prune the girl who has flowers growing out of her skin, up on the fourth floor."

"Don't you worry, I have a feeling you'll like this one." Healer Rhalson replied, pushing open the door.

Harry's eyes widened as an all too familiar figure stepped into the room.

Grey eyes, slicked back blonde hair, straight posture, drawling voice. He'd know that man anywhere.

Draco Malfoy's eyes widened, and he turned to give his coworker an incredulous look.

"What the hell-"

"Mr. Potter!" the Healer smiled. "I'd like you to meet the father of your child, Healer Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Look, guys, I'm not perfect. This is my first time ever writing Mpreg, and I can do what I want. Please don't criticize my writing style, okay? But anyways, I know that Harry seems like a bit of a slut, but he's just honestly experimenting. Second, I know that Healer Rhalson seems a bit meddling. That's just the way I'm making his character (and Hermione, a bit), because these sorts of pregnancies are considered rare, and they just want to keep a close eye on him and study him, sort of. You all can bitch at me all you want to, but I'm not changing anything I've written because to me, it's good._

* * *

Harry's heart began to sink as soon as Draco walked through the door, and he could feel it continuing to sink as Draco stared him down. There was no way he could've had sex with Draco Malfoy, and there was no way he'd ever be drunk enough to take Draco home. This had to be a mistake.

"This has to be a mistake." Draco said, voicing Harry's thoughts. "I believe you have the wrong man, Rhalson. I didn't have sex with Potter."

"Ah, so you two know each other! Good, that's very good." Healer Rhalson said, shoving his clipboard into Draco's hands. "If you take a closer look, Healer Malfoy, you'll see that the results are indeed correct. And that you are the father."

Harry watched as Draco's annoyed expression turned to one of shock, as he read down the clipboard. Then Draco lifted his head up to look at Harry, his face blank of any emotion.

"Did you, by chance, go to a Muggle club called Pulseline last night?" he calmly asked.

Harry pursed his lips as he tried to remember. He could hardly remember anything of last night, except...a bright sign reading Pulseline. He had gone into the club looking for some Muggles, and he had found a brown haired one who seemed pretty nice. He was sure he had gone home with that one.

"I did." Harry replied. "But I know I went home with a brown haired guy. I specifically remember that."

Draco paled. "I...may have been using Polyjuice Potion. Merlin, Potter, I'm sorry. But I'd like to ask you this. Why were you even using a Fertility Potion?"

"I drank it by accident, okay?!" Harry snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. "And now I feel pretty stupid. So, Healer Rhalson, if you could just get rid of the fetus for me-"

"Hold up, Potter." Draco said sharply, his eyes narrowing. "You aren't aborting this child. That child is mine, and therefore the heir to the Malfoy line. I don't care what I'll have to do, but you aren't doing _any_ such thing to our unborn child."

"May I say something?" Hermione asked, standing up.

Draco looked over at her. "Granger. I didn't even know you were here. But yes, go ahead."

Hermione seemed to consider her next words for a moment, then gazed between Draco and Harry. "I know you two don't like each other. But for the next nine months, you will have to live in domestic conditions. Harry cannot be without you, Malfoy, or he and the baby will get very sick. Male pregnancies are a bit different from female ones, as the former requires more contact between the two fathers than the latter does."

"So, wait." Harry said, standing up as well. "D'you mean that Malfoy and I...we have to live together?"

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "It's necessary-"

Harry's eyes narrowed. He was getting a bit tired of being told what to do. And he wanted to have his say in this conversation. He was, after all, the one carrying the baby.

"Can I say something here?" he asked, cutting Hermione off. "Look, Malfoy, I don't like this any more than you do. But, I am willing to put up with you in order to have this baby safely. I will do whatever it takes, alright? So, instead of giving me advice on how to live my own life, tell me how to take care of myself while I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a minute or so, but then Healer Rhalson looked down at his clipboard.

"Alright. So, Mr. Potter, you will be needing to take a few different potions on a weekly basis in order to keep the pregnancy going smoothly. I will prescribe them for you, and you can pick them up at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley." he said, scribbling out a few things. "Meanwhile, Healer Malfoy, you will need to have your necessities moved into Mr. Potter's flat as soon as tonight. I'm giving you the rest of the day off to work on it."

Draco looked like he was about to protest this, but refrained from doing so.

"Next," Healer Rhalson continued, "Mr. Potter, you are not allowed to be in any dangerous situations, as that would jeopardize the baby's safety. Therefore, I am asking that you take a maternity leave from your current job."

"What?!" Harry protested. "But I love my job! What else am I supposed to do during the day?"

"Well, Luna's opening a yarn shop." Hermione helpfully added. "I'm sure she'd be glad to have you there, Harry. I'll talk to her tonight!"

Healer Rhalson smiled and nodded. "Excellent! So, that's all set. You're lucky Mr. Malfoy is a Healer, Mr. Potter. He'll be able to help you through every step of the way."

"Indeed I will." Draco drawled, holding out his hand. "I'll need your address, Potter."

Harry quickly scribbled it down and slapped it into Draco's outstretched hand, and Draco then walked out of the examination room. Harry then took the prescriptions out of Healer Rhalson's hand, thanked him, and walked out with Hermione.

"Isn't this exciting, Harry?" Hermione asked him, squeezing his hand.

"Very." Harry said dryly.

And he had thought today was just going to be another normal day. But, when was a day ever normal in the life of Harry Potter?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had such a horrible feeling about this whole thing. First off, how had he even managed to get pregnant, and with Draco Malfoy, no less? He groaned, taking a seat on the sofa. He had managed to do a bit of cleaning up, but he was sure Draco would still criticize him. It probably wasn't anything like Draco's house.

But, then again, he had no idea what Draco's house was even like.

The doorbell rang at that very moment, and Harry nearly fell off the couch in surprise. Of course, he had known that Draco would be arriving at this time. But for Draco to actually show up still managed to surprise him. It was stupid to think that Draco would back out, especially after the show he had put on at St. Mungo's.

The doorbell rang again, but this time, there was a knock as well. Harry rolled his eyes, getting up off the couch and heading to the door. Draco stood there, a trunk beside him. He had changed out of his lime green robes into a cashmere sweater and black trousers. Harry found his ensemble somewhat...hot. Harry shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his mind.

"Well?" Draco said impatiently. "Are you going to let me in, or am I just going to stand here?"

"Oh, right." Harry quickly stepped out of the way.

Draco strolled right in, like he owned the whole bloody place. He looked around, then dragged his trunk down the hallway. He didn't even stop at the guestroom, heading straight for the door at the end of the hall.

"Wait!" Harry sputtered, trying to hurry after him. "That's my bedroom!"

"I think you mean 'our bedroom', Harry." Draco replied, setting his trunk on top of Harry's bed.

Draco then whipped his wand out, doing a few spells here and there. Harry's bed miraculously expanded, and there were suddenly curtains on the window, though those flew out of Draco's trunk. Clothes folded and put themselves away into drawers, and books began to fill the measly bookshelf in the corner. There was a tiny spritzing sound, and the room suddenly smelled a lot nicer, and less musty.

"You called me Harry." Harry managed to say, still shocked at how much the room had changed in a matter of seconds.

"Well, you and I are going to have to get close, so why not?" Draco said offhandedly, taking his toiletries into the adjoining bathroom. "I don't want any stress on you or the baby at all, so we're going to be nice to each other, and we're going to like it. This pregnancy needs to be as smooth as possible."

"Okay...Draco." Harry said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Good." Draco said, patting his cheek as he came back out of the bathroom. "Now, I'm going to take a shower, and then you and I are going to have a nice dinner that I'll cook. Does that sound good?"

Harry wordlessly nodded, and Draco actually gave him a _smile._ It only lasted for a second, before Draco slid his trunk underneath the bed and waltzed back into the bathroom, shutting the door. Their whole exchange left Harry feeling flustered, but strangely content.

* * *

Harry hadn't even noticed he had dozed off. The next thing he knew, he was waking to a dark room, except for a small lamp turned on in the corner. The blankets had been tucked around him, and his glasses had been removed. Harry yawned as he put his round frames back on, then sniffed the air. Something absolutely _heavenly_ was coming from the kitchen, and Harry's stomach rumbled at that exact moment.

Harry walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway, his mouth watering at the delicious scent. The living room seemed to glow with warm lighting, and there was soft classical music playing from somewhere in the corner. Draco was bustling around in the kitchen, having removed his turtleneck to reveal a plain white t-shirt underneath. He looked peaceful, almost, his movements like a dance as he threw things into bowls and organized plates. He spotted Harry in the hallway, a slight smile coming to his face.

"You look much more refreshed." he commented. "Your pantry is well stocked, by the way. I thought I'd throw together some spaghetti, but then I discovered some rolls and leafy greens, so I'm making salad as well. I do like to cook after work, it relieves stress, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Harry wholeheartedly agreed. "I do that myself, sometimes. Though...Merlin, that smells _amazing._ Are you sure you aren't a secret cook?"

Harry was surprised to see a soft blush spotting Draco's cheeks at the complement. Draco then turned away from him, going back to preparing their meal. This Draco seemed like an entirely different Draco than he had seen at St. Mungo's earlier that day, and from when they had been schoolmates a few years back. It was interesting, to say the least. But Harry was actually enjoying this nicer Draco. He didn't care if Draco was only being nice because it was his baby that Harry was going to carry. He'd enjoy the kindness while it lasted.

Dinner was soon done, and Harry discovered that it tasted as good as it looked. He actually moaned in delight when he took his first forkful of spaghetti, marveling at the different tastes. Draco merely watched him with a smug expression for a few moments, before eating his own dinner. Harry was feeling starved, polishing off his bowl of spaghetti in record time and also eating half of the rolls.

"Well, _someone's_ enjoying my cooking." Draco said, smirking.

"Sorry." Harry said quickly. "I don't mean to be a pig, I'm just really hungry-"

"It's fine." Draco said gently. "Have as much as you like, I usually don't eat all that I cook, since I lived alone. It's nice to share it with someone else. Besides, you need all the energy you can get for your pregnancy. Eating a lot keeps the baby healthy, so you're definitely on the right track there."

Harry smiled and nodded, getting up from the table and taking his plate to the kitchen to wash it. But he had hardly even turned the tap on when there was a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do all of that." Draco informed him. "Go ahead and get ready for bed. You must still be tired."

Harry wanted to protest, as it was only nine o'clock and he had planned to watch a movie before he went to bed that night. But he found himself yawning, nodding along with what Draco was saying and trudging towards the staircase. As he got his pajamas on and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he could hear the water running downstairs, and Draco humming something he didn't recognize.

This all felt so domestic, Harry thought as he climbed into bed. Draco making dinner, him actually getting to take a nap for once, and them having a quiet dinner together. It felt all so chillingly normal. But yet, it felt so right, in a sense. Like this was what Harry was meant to be doing during his nights, instead of going clubbing and hooking up with some bloke he didn't know. Harry _liked_ it.

Draco came upstairs a few minutes later, and Harry shut his eyes so Draco could have his privacy. But he couldn't help to wonder what exactly Draco's bare arse would look like in the moonlight. Harry desperately tried to shake that thought out of his head as Draco washed up, getting into bed beside Harry when he was done.

There was a shuffling as Draco got comfortable, Accioing a book from the bookshelf. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw it was a medical journal. Draco noticed Harry peering at him, tilting his head.

"I usually read before I go to bed." he explained. "Did you not want me to? It's fine if you want the light off."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Harry reassured him. "You can read if you want to."

Harry adjusted himself so he was on his side. He noticed that the lamp dimmed, so that the room was mostly dark, but Draco still had light for his reading. He carefully removed his glasses, shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight, Harry." Draco said from his right side.

"Night." Harry answered.

It was also nice to have someone to say goodnight to. That was the last thought in Harry's head before exhaustion dragged him under.


End file.
